Nativity scenes are frequently erected around Christmas time, and they usually utilize figures small enough to put under a Christmas tree. These figures are placed in and about a nativity stable. When the figures are small, say 6 inches in height or less, the nativity stable is small, say a foot or less in height and is generally formed as a completed structure.
Now nativity figures are available in larger and different heights, for example, 24 inches, 36 inches, 50 inches and 60 inches, and may be even larger.
Now a nativity stable structure to house the larger figures will increase with the size of the figures. With the figure sizes shown in the Table 1 below, a suitable stable size might be at least:
TABLE 1* Nativity Stable Size for: A or (A + B)FigureErected SizeWidthDepthHeightErectedFootprintInchesInchesInchesInchesVol. Ft3Area Ft22476396310821368939(76) 71143(273)24 (47)5012551(100)81299 (587)44 (87)6012551(100)89329 (645)44 (87)7214460 (118)97485 (954)60 (118)others1.5 to 2.5 ×0.8 to 2.5 ×1.5 to 3 ×4 to 7 ×0.7 to 1 ×Figure(2 to Figure(8 to (1.3 to Height2.5) ×Height14) ×2)FigureFigureFigureHeightHeightHeight* Based on utilization of present invention herein disclosed Kit A and (Accessory Kit B) and NOT the prior art.
As can be seen from the above, with larger size figures, the nativity stable needs to be quite large, and if made of conventional construction of studs, floor beams, rafters and covering sheets of wood, be heavy, expensive to build, take up a large volume and footprint or floor space, may not be deconstructable, is difficult to move and/or store and require large equipment to move, and would require a large storage area. See footprints and erected volumes above. For the foregoing reasons, many nativity displays with large figures as above have no nativity stable at all, and the figures, which can be quite expensive (say from $300.00 to $4,500.00 dollars each), are merely set outside in the environment. Due to weather elements or weather conditions (ice, snow, sleet, etc.) and sunlight exposure, being outside can also accelerate discoloration and/or deterioration of the figures. Further, there being no protective structure may make it more difficult to secure and prevent theft of these expensive figures. Without a nativity stable, optimum displays, such as including domestic animals, angels, etc. thereabout might not be made. Further, if a conventional nativity stable for larger size figures is to be constructed, then due in part to its larger size, the ground conditions and unevenness must be taken into account when building the conventional nativity stable structure, and doing so would further increase costs and expense, and can limit the ability to place the nativity stable and nativity scene on the ground in a desired location, and when the season is over prevent movement of the conventionally built nativity stable to another location and/or storage of the same.